1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection device for projecting and displaying an image, a control method therefor, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image projection device provided with projection means such as a projector. According to the image projection device as described above, more realistic images can be attained not only by displaying, for example, a game image of a video game on a screen of a display device, but also by projecting the image to surroundings of a user, such as a floor and a wall inside a room (for example, JP 2005-168892 A).